Lady Corrina
'Lady Corrina :' Notoriety : 50 - FULLY Mastered! 'Biography :' Younger sister to Guild Master Kriss, Corrina was thought to have perished when General Sandspine at Jolly Rogers instruction begun his reign of terror on Rats Nest. Fortunately, just before the assault begun, Kriss and Corrinas Mother and an Uncle took the precaution to smuggle Corrina and the Uncle aboard a ship bound for Singapore. While in Singapore, Corrina was taken in by a wealthy, well respected family, she was raised to be a Lady with the customs of Singapore and has claims to a vast estate there. Until a chance encounter with Caribbean Curse Co-Assistant Guild Master Geoffrey Cannonmenace, Corrina believed her brother and Caribbean Curse Guild Master Kriss had fallen victim to General Sandspine along with the rest of their family. 'Weapons of Note :' Lost Sword of El Patron Hull Ripper Cutlass of the Inquisition Gorilla Cutlass Masterwork Cutlass Sword Master's Sabre Amazon Throwing Knives Viper's Den Knives 'Ships :' Lady_Corrina_-_Lost_Sword_(LEGENDARY).jpg|Lady Corrina finds the LEGENDARY Lost Sword of El Patron! Lady_Corrina_-_Hull_Ripper_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed Cursed) Hull Ripper. Lady_Corrina_-_Cutlass_of_the_Inquisition_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Cutlass of the Inquisition. Lady_Corrina_-_Gorilla_Cutlass_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Gorilla Cutlass... Bananas Anyone? Lady_Corrina_-_Masterwork_Cutlass_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Masterwork Cutlass. Lady_Corrina_-_Sword_Fighter's_Sabre_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Sword Fighter's Sabre. Lady_Corrina_-_Amazon_Throwing_Knives_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds some (Famed) Amazon Throwing Knives. Lady_Corrina_-_Viper's_Den_Knives_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds some (Famed) Viper's Den Knives. Lady_Corrina_-_Steel_Cannon_Ram_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina loots a (Famed) Steel Cannon Ram in Cannon Defense. Lady_Corrina_-_Wool_Cannon_Ram_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Wool Cannon Ram while Sailing. Lady_Corrina_-_Lucky_Charm_(FAMED).jpg|Lady Corrina finds a (Famed) Lucky Charm. Lady_Corrina_-_Revenant_Cannon_Ram_(RARE).jpg|Lady Corrina loots the (Rare) Revenant Ram in Cannon Defense. Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Sword.jpg|Lady Corrina achieves Level 15 Sword, she's just starting to show her wares as a Pirate. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Fine_Cutlass.jpg|For all her hard work Training Sword, Lady Corrina is rewarded with a Fine Cutlass. Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Sword.jpg|Lady Corrina is really starting to learn to handle a Sword, Level 20. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Pirate_Blade.jpg|Another Weapon Upgrade Quest complete, Corrina's reward ; A Pirate Blade. Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Sword.jpg|Level 30 & Mastered Sword, watch out for Corrina and her Lost Sword of El Patron! Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Shooting.jpg|Lady Corrina achieves Level 15 Shooting, she can now hit a target smaller than the BROAD side of a barn. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Heavy_Tri-Barrel.jpg|Corrina's reward for reaching Level 15 Shooting ; A Heavy Tri-Barrel Pistol. Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Shooting.jpg|Level 20 Shooting, Corrina's targets are getting smaller... Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Grand_Pistol.jpg|A fine reward for a fine pirate ; A Grand Pistol. Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Potions.jpg|Pesky Potions Mastered, I'm guessing someone was Swift Footing a lot. Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_30.jpg|Notoriety 30! Better rush to see Jack Sparrow. Lady_Corrina_-_Completes_Raven's_Cove.jpg|Lady Corrina cuts loose with her Lost Sword of El Patron... on El Patron!!! Raven's Cove Quest Complete. Lady_Corrina_-_Cursed_Blade_Battle_01.jpg|The struggle begins... Lady_Corrina_-_Cursed_Blade_Battle_02.jpg|What is this Evil??? Lady_Corrina_-_Cursed_Blade_Battle_03.jpg|Corrina is winning the Battle... Lady_Corrina_-_Cursed_Blade_Battle_04.jpg|The Cursed Blade is under Corrina's control, her choice... Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Spinecrest.jpg|SPINECREST!!! OMG, why? Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Completion_of_Raven's_Cove).jpg|A Snapshot of Lady Corrina's Journey so far... Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Shooting.jpg|Bilge Rats in the Hold BEWARE! Lady Corrina will hit you from the top deck of her War Frigate. Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Receiving_Staff).jpg|Lady Corrina OFFICIALLY completes the Voodoo Staff Unlock Quest... See Voodoo Staff Level??? LOL Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Voodoo_Staff.jpg|Level 15 Voodoo Staff... "That wasn't so difficult" - Lady Corrina - Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Harrow_Staff.jpg|After assisting Roland Raggart with a few favors, Lady Corrina receives a Harrow Staff as reward. Lady_Corrina_-_Liberated_the_Black_Pearl.jpg|Lady Corrina eventually liberates the Black Pearl to much jubilation. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_the_Leadership_Skill.jpg|Jack Sparrow rewards Lady Corrina with the Leadership Skill. Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Liberation_of_the_Black_Pearl).jpg|Taking another look at the Journey so far... Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Sailing.jpg|Navy, EITC and Jolly Rogers Fleets BEWARE! Lady Corrina Mastered Sailing! Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Cannon.jpg|As if Mastering Sailing wasn't enough to send a cold chill down the spine of the Navy, EITC and Jolly Rogers Fleets... Cannons Mastered! Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Voodoo_Staff.jpg|Level 20 Voodoo Staff... "Phew! That was quite a bit more work" - Lady Corrina - Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Vile_Staff.jpg|Roland Raggart sends Lady Corrina on another "Wild Goose Chase", her reward ; A Vile Staff. Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Voodoo_Staff.jpg|"OMG!!! So Much Work..." - Lady Corrina - Voodoo Staff Mastered. Lady_Corrina_-_completes_Grenade_unlock_quest.jpg|Lady Corrina finally Unlocks Grenade. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Grenade.jpg|Little Exploding Balls... YAY! Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Receiving_Grenade).jpg|Looking back over the Journey so far... Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Grenade.jpg|Level 15 Grenades... With a BOOM! Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Grenade.jpg|Level 20 Grenades... Massive Exploding Balls Unlocked! Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Grenades.jpg|There was an "Earth Shattering KABOOM" and Corrina Mastered Grenades. Lady_Corrina_-_completes_Dagger_unlock_quest.jpg|2 Weapons left to Unlock and Master... Corrina chooses to do Daggers. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Dagger.jpg|"Seriously??? This thing is so blunt I couldn't even use it to shave my legs!" - Lady Corrina - Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Receiving_Dagger).jpg|Again, looking back over the Journey so far... Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Dagger.jpg|Hunting Ghosts at the South Idol... Wham!!! Level 15 Dagger. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Coltello_Dagger.jpg|After a fair bit of running around... like a headless chook... Lady Corrina receives a Coltello Dagger. Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Dagger.jpg|Back at the South Idol... WHAM!!! Level 20 Dagger. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Bloodletter_Dagger.jpg|Another Quest, another reward... This time ; A Bloodletter Dagger. Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Dagger.jpg|Hmm... What are the odds??? Level 15, 20 & Master Dagger in the same location!!! Lady_Corrina_-_completes_Doll_unlock_quest.jpg|Lady Corrina completes the Voodoo Doll Unlock Quest... Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Doll.jpg|FINALLY!!! Lady Corrina had a Doll, E I E I O... LOL Lady_Corrina_-_Notoriety_(Receiving_Doll).jpg|One final look back at the Journey so far... Lady_Corrina_-_Level_15_Doll.jpg|With a Poke, Poke here and a Swarm, Swarm there... Level 15 Doll. Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Pirate_Doll.jpg|As reward for assisting Tia Dalma, Corrina receives a Pirate Doll. Lady_Corrina_-_Level_20_Doll.jpg|Here a Poke, there a Poke, everywhere a Poke Poke... Missed Level 20 Doll in all the confusion. @_@ Lady_Corrina_-_receives_Taboo_Doll.jpg|After again running around doing Tia's dirty work, Corrina receives a Taboo Doll! Lady_Corrina_-_Level_21_Doll.jpg|Here a Swarm, there a Swarm, everywhere a Swarm, Swarm... Level 21 Doll. Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Doll.jpg|A little more Poking, a touch more Swarming... Corrina MASTERS Doll! Lady_Corrina_-_Masters_Notoriety.jpg|Looting the Gold Room, KABOOM!!! Notoriety 50. XD Category:Pirates Category:Ships